1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a system for improving heat energy recovery from waste hot water whereby cold feedwater is preheated and then further heated and stored in a hot waterheater. Simultaneously, the system also provides for the preheated cold feed water to be mixed with hot water for direct use as tepid water.
The system further provides for multiple user operation at little additional expense and does not require additional storage or buffer tanks or other complex accessories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified by many examples of heat reclaimation systems, most of which are expensive, complicated and require periodic cleaning and maintenance in order to avoid fouling and/or degradation of heat recovery efficiency; examples of which are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,304,292; 4,300,247; 4,150,787; 4,352,391 and 4,372,372. However, as will be seen herein, there are no existing systems that are as simple, versatile and inexpensive as the instant invention.